The Lethal Duo
by TheCursedSoul30
Summary: Minashi & Naruto are like Yin and Yang where one cannot exist without the other. They were born into the world, possessing the attributes that are opposite from each other. But, different as they are, they know deep inside, that they will always be a part of one another.
1. Chapter 1: The Namikaze Twins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :-) But I sure love it! ^_^**

**Here's a little fanfiction that I made for fun.**

**I'm not really good with writing so I'll apologize in advance if there are any grammar and spelling errors. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Naruto Namikaze:**

"Naruto….Oi! Naruto! Wake up already!"

I groaned and rolled over, pulling my blanket up to cover myself while saying, "Five more minutes, Minashi."

I felt the blanket being removed from me, making the sun hit my face. "You already told me that thirteen times, Naruto. Get up! We're gonna be late!", Minashi's voice rang in my head.

Gah! She just won't quit it. I stood up and wobbled my way to the dining room. I squinted my eyes, letting it adjust to my surroundings. When my eyesight was normal, I grin at the sight of the food on the table. It is all my favorite! Then, Minashi went through the kitchen curtains, carrying a bowl of sizzling ramen!

I clapped my hands in delight. "Wow! You're the best!", I praised.

She sighed and said, "Praises won't help us get to school on time, Naruto. Hurry up and take a bath! You only have 40 minutes left or we'll be late for school!", in her usual superior tone.

I said, "Yeah….yeah….", as I walked to the bathroom.

Right….I am Naruto Namikaze. Twelve years old. I have blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and whisker marks on my face.

The loud girl in the kitchen is Minashi Namikaze, my twin sister. She has long red hair that reached up to her thighs. She always ties it up in a braid. Well….to sum it up, Minashi looks a lot like mom, only younger.

Oh! Did I forget to mention that we know who our parents are and pretty much know everything about ourselves? Well...we do. But, that was before a certain something happened.

_**~Flashback(5 years ago)~**_

_I was walking around the streets, careful not to run into any villagers. They beat me up every time they see me so it would be best if I steer clear of them. Unfortunately, it didn't go out as planned._

_Just when I was about to go home, one of the villagers saw me and called the others. I tried to run but they outran me. I tried my best to block out as much hits as I could as they beat me up._

_"Naruto!", I heard Minashi call out to me._

_"Stay away, Minashi! If they see you, they'll beat you up too.", I yelled while desperately curling up into a ball because of the pain._

_I closed my eyes, trying hard to endure. All of a sudden, the beatings stopped and I heard the villagers scream. The screaming continued and I decided to open my eyes._

_Just in time, I saw the last of the villagers being pulled away from me by a sort of chain. I looked around. The villagers are all lying on the ground as chains whipped around, protecting me._

_When the chains dispersed, there stood in front of me, is Minashi, looking worn out. She gave me a weak smile and took a few steps toward me before her feet wore out._

_I caught her on time and let her lay in my arms. She had fainted. I don't know how she did that thing with the chains but it was very amazing._

_Breaking away from my thoughts, I fearfully looked around as the villagers slowly got up. They'll start beating us up again._

_I stood up and carried Minashi in bridal style. She protected me. Now this time, I will protect her even if it's the last thing I do. I started running as fast as I could as the villagers started chasing after me. It is very hard to run with Minashi in my arms but I've got to try._

_Suddenly, I felt an outburst of energy occur inside of me and before I knew it, I zoomed away, leaving the villagers in an instant. I stopped at the village gate and slowly lowered Minashi to the ground. My eyesight got very blurry and I felt very weak. Did I overuse my chakra? I dropped on the ground and then, everything went black._

_I woke up at the sight of white ceiling right in front of me. I closed back my eyes. That's funny. I thought Minashi and I lived in an apartment that has a blue ceiling._

_Then, my eyes shot open when I remembered everything that happened. I immediately sat up, ignoring the pain of my dizzy head, and looked around._

_I saw Minashi asleep on a bed just across the room. Where are we anyway? The place looks clean and tidy. I know I've never been to this place before._

_Suddenly, the doorknob turned, making me get off the bed and take the small knife I found on a table in reflex. I immediately went near Minashi who just woke up. Whoever these people are, I won't let them harm my sister._

_I pulled Minashi behind me protectively and readied myself for a fight. An old man, wearing all white with a tinge of red entered with two ninjas behind him._

_I said, "Stay away from us!", while threateningly slashing at them._

_One of the ninja's said, "Whoaw! Calm down kid!", while gesturing me to calm down._

_My hands trembled as I held on to the knife. I'm scared as hell._

_"What do you want from us?!", I hissed._

_The old man said, "It's okay. I'm here to help you. Don't worry I won't harm you.", calmly._

_I narrow my eyes at him, observing every move he makes. Should I trust him?_

_"If you let your men leave, then we will believe you.", Minashi said._

_I nodded in agreement, but my eyes not leaving the men._

_The old man said, "Very well.", as he gestures at the ninjas to go._

_The ninjas went out the door, making me sigh in relief and put the knife down._

_"Naruto….Minashi….It is so nice to see you again.", the old man said, making me and Minashi tense up._

_"Who are you? And how do you know us?", Minashi said._

_He smiled warmly and said, "I am the Third Hokage. But you can call me gramps."_

_"You are the Hokage?", I said._

_He replies, "Yes. My dear children….The two ninjas who were with me a while ago are the ones who found you unconscious on the ground and brought you to me. I immediately recognized you and had you brought to the hospital."_

_Minashi didn't say anything but I said, "Who are we exactly, Gramps?"_

_He said, "What do you mean? You are Naruto and Minashi Uzumaki."_

_"We know that! It's just that we've lived our whole lives not knowing anything about ourselves except our names and that we're orphans. Everybody seems to hate us and start beating the crap out of us. But why?! Did we ever do anything wrong to them?!", Minashi yelled, her emotions filling her up._

_Of us two, Minashi is the mature one and she always speaks her emotions._

_The old man sighed and said, "I'm sorry….I hid the truth from you, thinking that it would harm you. But now, I will tell you everything."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Gramps told us all about Mom, Dad, the kyuubi inside me, and more. After knowing the truth, Minashi and I decided to have our surname changed to Namikaze.

Minashi and I were only seven years old when we first unlocked our Bloodline Limit. Minashi inherited the Uzumaki and Namikaze Bloodline Limit from both Mom and Dad while I only inherited the Namikaze Bloodline Limit from Dad.

I also know that the kyuubi is sealed into me. Dad was the one who did it. He saved the village but also lost his life when he did. I sigh at the thought.

Minashi always acts superior on me. It's like she's my mother. But, she's the mature one so I got used to it and obey her most of the time.

Also, by the age of ten, Minashi and I were strong enough to raise our ranks. Minashi as jounin, and me as a chunin. And that is exactly what we did but decided to let only a few people know.

As of now, we are in a mission to work undercover. So, we were enrolled to the academy in order to fish out a traitor among the teachers.

Minashi and I always work together. Without her, I would be a bow without an arrow, useless. The same goes for her, I think.

"NARUTO!", Minashi yells, pounding at the bathroom door.

"What?!", I yelled back in annoyance.

I heard her heave a sigh before saying, "You've been in the bathroom for twenty minutes! I thought I told you to hurry up!"

"I am hurrying!", I yelled as I just increased my speed.

In a few moments, I got out the bathroom and rushed to my room to get dressed.

**Minashi Namikaze:**

All I could do is sigh at my brother's worm-like behavior. And I had to put up with it everyday.

He got out his room all dressed up in his orange clothes. He sat up on a chair and started eating.

"Gramps sent you a mission.", I said.

"What is it?", he said, mouth full of food.

I sweat-dropped. Sometimes, I doubt if he's really my twin brother.

Then, I brushed the thought off and said, "It's something you should do to fortify our cover.", as I handed him a scroll.

He smirked as he read it.

Then, in a few minutes, we finished and headed off to school.

While we are halfway there, Naruto said, "Go on, Sis. I have a mission to do."

I gave him a nod. Whatever the mission may be, he should be able to do it alone. Gramps never separates us unless he knows the mission is simple enough.

I arrived at the classroom, two minutes late.

Iruka-sensei stopped his discussion and turned to me while saying, "My! Minashi! You're late! Again!", sounding angry.

But I saw his eyes glint in amusement. He knows I'm undercover and he's enjoying himself as my teacher as of now.

I said, "Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I got a little. . .side tracked."

He said, "Very well….please take your seat.", sounding superior.

Well….he can enjoy himself all he wants. In truth, my rank may be higher than his but I respect him all the same.

Suddenly, the door flung opened and two ninjas entered.

"Iruka-san! Naruto has desecrated the faces of the Hokages on the Hokage Mountain!", one of the ninjas said.

Iruka-sensei yelled, "WHAT?!", as he left, running with the two ninjas.

All of my classmates turned to me. It's probably because Naruto is my brother.

I smacked my own forehead with my right hand and said, "Ah….crap.", making myself sound concerned.

But deep inside, I just wanted to laugh. So that's the mission. I can't believe Gramps just sent Naruto on a mission to make fun of the Hokage's faces on the Hokage Mountain. That's really something.

In a while, Iruka-sensei came back with Naruto in tow. He's tied up very well. I smirked. If I know better, Naruto can undo those ropes in no time. But, since we're undercover, he just have to bear with it.

"Naruto! Why do you have to give me such a hard time?! Why can't you sit in my class and behave?!", Iruka-sensei yelled.

"If your lessons aren't so boring, I would be listening to you! Believe it!", Naruto yelled.

Iruka-sensei yelled, "That's it! Everyone, we'll do a review on the Transfigure Technique! Fall in line!"

Mostly everyone groaned and complained but still formed into a line. I even heard Ino blaming Naruto. I sighed. Oh well.

"Sakura Haruno!", Iruka-sensei called.

I don't get it. Why does Iruka-sensei keep on calling our names when we have already fallen in line? I mean….what's the purpose of it?

"Sasuke Uchiha."

I sighed and decided not to pay attention until it's Naruto's turn.

Naruto stepped up, did the necessary hand sign and said, "Transfigure!"

In a puff of smoke, Naruto transformed into a nude girl with only smoke to cover the private parts. I sweat-dropped as Iruka-sensei fell over in a nosebleed. I sighed. I really can't believe I'm he's my twinbrother.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU PRANK ME!", Iruka-sensei yelled when he recovered from his nosebleed.

If I know better, he's just trying to cover up the embarrassment he had. Naruto didn't listen to the lectures that Iruka-sensei gave him and walked back into his seat. He's really doing good in this undercover stuff.

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat and said, "Okay….let's move on. Minashi Namikaze."

I stepped up, did the hand sign and transformed into Gramps. I just want to get this over with. "Good….Next! Shikamaru Nara!"

I went to my seat in between Naruto and Sasuke and just silently watched my classmates transform themselves.

The day went by rather fast. After class, Iruka-sensei, Naruto and I went to the Hokage tower.

There, Gramps met us with his warm smile and said, "Well?"

Naruto gave him the mission scroll and said, "Mission Accomplished, Gramps."

Iruka-sensei's eyes widened as he said, "Hokage-sama! You actually sent Naruto to defile the Hokage Mountain?"

Naruto said, "I wouldn't say defile, Iruka-sensei."

"Huh?", goes Iruka-sensei's unknowing voice.

Naruto did a hand seal and said, "Release!"

And from where we stood, we could see the paint on the Hokage Mountain disappear.

"Illusion?", Iruka-sensei said.

"Exactly", Naruto said.

Gramps huffed smoke from his pipe, thinking. Then, after a few seconds, he said, "Iruka….I want you to treat Naruto and Minashi at Ichiraku's."

"Uh….Why?", Iruka-sensei said.

Gramps replied, "Because it is a way to boost their cover in their mission.", turned to me, "Minashi….you and Naruto need to succeed in this mission. Can you do that?"

I gave him a nod and said, "Of course, Gramps. Also, the plan has been working out perfectly. It will only be a matter of time before the traitor, Mizuki, will be exposed."

He nodded and said, "Good. You two are doing very well in this mission. I couldn't possibly find anyone else who would blend in perfectly."

I couldn't agree with him more. This mission requires Jounin and we are the youngest.

**Naruto Namikaze:**

"Naruto….how did you and Minashi raise your ranks at such a young age?", Iruka-sensei asked as the three of us sat at Ichiraku's.

I replied, "It's a long story, Iruka-sensei."

He sighed dejectedly and sighed, "I was hoping you would tell me."

Suddenly, Minashi pinched my side. It really hurt! My sister's got a crab-like pinch. I was about to yell at her but stopped at the urgency that I could see in her eyes.

"Mizuki incoming.", she said in a whisper.

**Minashi Namikaze:**

After I said that, Naruto immediately turns to Iruka-sensei and says, "Say Iruka-sensei! Can I borrow that head protector of yours?", sounding like a child begging for candy.

I couldn't help but smile. Naruto is really fast when it comes to changing his behavior.

Iruka-sensei raised an eyebrow while saying, "Head Protector?", not really getting what Naruto is trying to do.

Sensing Mizuki nearing, I immediately said, "Gah! Iruka-sensei! You know….you're not very bright for a Chunin.", as I pointed to his forehead, playing along with Naruto while trying to make Iruka-sensei understand.

Iruka-sensei pointed to his head protector while saying, "Oh this? Oh! No….no….You have to graduate in order to get one of these.", playing along with our little façade.

"My! If it isn't Iruka, Naruto and Minashi.", I heard a familiar voice say.

All three of us turned around as Naruto said, "Mizuki-sensei!", excitedly.

I just smiled at him. He said, "What brings you three here?"

I replied, "Oh! Iruka-sensei treated us for a good job, cleaning the Hokage Mountain…._that Naruto messed up_.", emphasizing the last part as I sent Naruto a glare.

Naruto glared back at me and said, "WHAT?! I was trying to do something fun! Iruka-sensei's teaching is making me crazy!"

"Hey! I'm right here, you know.", Iruka-sensei reacted, an anime vein appearing on his forehead.

Mizuki had already laughed at our little argument. Then, he said, "Okay then….I'll leave you guys now. Tomorrow is graduation and I have so much 'plans' for it.", making the word plan rather emphasized as what I've noticed.

And with that, Mizuki left. All three of us turned back to our ordered ramen and started eating it all off. After that, we went home.

**And that ends the first chapter. Yey...Naruto has a twinsister! What do you think? Is the story okay?**

**Up next on The Lethal Duo, Chapter 2: Traitor Captured.**


	2. Chapter 2: Traitor Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :-) But I sure love it! ^_^**

**Minashi Namikaze:**

"Naruto Namikaze!", I heard my brother's name being called out.

It's already his turn to perform the graduation test in the other room. I stood up and turned to Naruto. He just gave me a goofy grin. I sighed and rolled my eyes as we walked out the door.

I know I'll be called out next so why not wait at the door? I just had to make sure the plan works out. Hopefully, Mizuki will take the bait. Gramps already gave us the plan for today and I hope Naruto follows it. He really likes to improvise.

Then, I stopped just outside the door and let Naruto enter.

"Yo! Iruka-sensei! Mizuki-sensei!", Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Okay, Naruto. Own yourself a head protector.", Iruka-sensei said.

"YOSH! I will do my best! Believe it!", Naruto exclaimed as he did a hand sign.

I watched carefully. Then, I sensed Naruto put a little extra chakra into the technique and created a rather wobbly clone. I just wanna laugh. The look on Mizuki and Iruka-sensei's faces are priceless.

"Naruto...you fail!", Iruka-sensei said.

"B-but! Iruka-sensei! I did my best! Believe it!", Naruto said, trying to reason with him.

Iruka-sensei crossed his arms and said, seriously, "Oh I believe it, Naruto. But your best wasn't enough."

Naruto heaved a frustrated sigh. He's doing really good, following the plan.

Then, I heard Mizuki say, "Iruka-san...why don't you give the kid a break. He did his best and even made a clone. Why not let him graduate?", sounding concerned.

Iruka-sensei sighed and said, "No, Mizuki. Naruto may have created a clone but it is a rather useless one.", turning to Naruto's clone, "Now go Naruto. My decision remains the same. You are a failure!"

Ouch...what harsh words. If only they were true. Naruto walked past me sadly but secretly smirked at me. I smiled. He's one hell of an actor.

"Minashi Namikaze!", I heard my name being called out.

I stepped into the room. I gave Mizuki and Iruka-sensei a smile and said, "Good Morning...", sounding tired.

Iruka-sensei said, "Well...Good Morning. The always-late-student is finally going to graduate. I hope you'll turn out better than your brother.", mockingly.

I just scoffed and said, "Fine...fine...So, what's the graduation test?"

"You mean you don't know?", Mizuki said, "I thought Iruka-san announced it."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh! Maybe it was that time when I didn't pay attention to him?", making it sound more like a question.

Mizuki let out a rather innocent laugh while Iruka-sensei grew an anime vein.

Then, Mizuki said, "Okay...you just have to make at least three bunshins in order to graduate."

I said, "Three?", earning a nod from Mizuki and Iruka-sensei.

"Three's a lot. But maybe I can do it.", I said as I did a hand sign and concentrated. "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three clones of mine appeared in a puff of smoke. I looked up to Mizuki and Iruka-sensei, saying, "Did I do it?"

They both nodded and gestured me to get one of the head protectors on the table. I took one and got out.

The graduation ended. I went out the academy. Lots of families are there, celebrating the success of their children.

I spotted Naruto sitting on the swing. He looks so sad. I sighed and made my way to him.

"You okay, Naruto?", I said.

He replied, "No Minashi. I wish we had parents. Maybe they'll be able to help me feel okay even though it isn't.", looked at the families, "Look at them...I envy them."

I sighed. I see his point. Then, I said, "I know, Naruto. I know. But, unfortunately, as of now, we only have each other. So, we gotta look out for one another, 'kay?", sadly.

He just looked at me. I smiled at him and said, "Come on...let's go home."

He said, "I'll stay for a while, Minashi. I'll come home before dark, I promise."

I smiled. I know that when he promises something, he will do everything not to break it. As what I remember, Naruto did not break any of his promises to me before. That's quite a record if you ask me.

"Okay...", I said as I walked away.

I smirked when I sensed Mizuki walk up to Naruto. That little drama with Naruto made him take the bait.

**Iruka Umino:**

I lay on my bed, thinking about what the Hokage said.

_"Iruka...I know your parents were killed during the fight against the kyuubi.", Hokage-sama said._

_I just nodded. Then, he said, "Since Naruto holds the kyuubi within him, do you resent him in any way?"_

_"No! I treat them like my siblings, Hokage-sama! Although the kyuubi is in them, I don't see them as the kyuubi itself.", I immediately said._

_Hokage-sama nodded and said, "Good...as what you may have already known, Minashi and Naruto are strong for their age. But they need someone to be there and make them feel that they're not alone."_

_I nodded and said, "What do you plan to do, Hokage-sama?"_

_"Well...I won't be around forever. I just want you to be there for them when they need the company, Iruka. Especially when I'm gone. These two are like my own grandchildren and I don't want them to be alone when I'm gone. Can you do that?", Hokage-sama said._

_I nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama."_

I sighed.

'BOG! BOG! BOG!', I heard from my door, breaking me from my thoughts.

I rushed out of bed and opened it.

Mizuki literally yelled into my face, "IRUKA! NARUTO HAS STOLEN THE SCROLL OF SEALS! YOU NEED TO COME IMMDIATELY!"

I blinked a few times, letting the newly-yelled-information sink into me. I said, "WHAT?!"

I immediately took my Chunin vest and shoes and ran along with Mizuki to the Hokage Tower. As far as I know, Naruto doesn't know how to control the kyuubi! If something goes wrong, the kyuubi might be let loose in the village again! I can't let that happen! Why the Scroll of Seals of all the scrolls that he could steal?! I arrived along with Mizuki. Other ninjas are there.

"You must find Naruto at all costs and bring him to me unharmed!", Hokage-sama said. "Is that clear?!"

"Yes Sir!", all of us yelled as we set out to look for Naruto.

**Naruto Namikaze:**

I dropped to my knees, panting. I just learned a cool Jutsu from the Scroll of Seals but it took the chakra out of me. Well...since I had the Scroll of Seals, I just had to read it and just randomly decided that I wanted to learn one of the Jutsus.

Then, someone landed right in front of me. I looked up, met by a very pissed Iruka-sensei. He said, "Naruto...You little..."

"Iruka-sensei! You're just in time! I just learned one really cool Jutsu! And then you're gonna let me gradute right?", I interrupted.

"Who told you of such ideas?", Iruka-sensei said.

I replied, "Mizuki-sensei did! He told me that if I'll learn every technique in this scroll, you'll let me graduate with the best grades!", excitedly.

Suddenly, Iruka-sensei pushed me to the side just as a group of kunai's rained down on him. Damn it! I didn't know Mizuki is already here. I'm not really good with sensing. I need Minashi to do that.

I looked up to the tree branch when I heard Mizuki say, "Yes, Iruka. It is me!", and chuckled evilly.

Then, he turned to me and said, "Naruto...give me the scroll!"

I continued my helpless-boy-façade as I looked at him, wide-eyed. Damn! I can't fight without Minashi. Where the hell is she?

Mizuki smirked as he untied one giant shuriken from his back and said, "Or I could just kill you. Now die!", and threw the shuriken at me.

Damn it! I didn't bring any weapons to defend myself! I'm not good with dodging either. I need Minashi, damn it! "Naruto dodge!", I heard Iruka-sensei yell.

Instead of doing anything, I closed my eyes cowardly. I heard the sound of metal piercing through flesh. But it surprised me that I didn't feel anything painful. I opened my eyes only to be met by Iruka-sensei. I widened my eyes. He saved me?

"Iruka-sensei...why?", I said, confused.

I've never been saved by anyone except Minashi before. Iruka-sensei smiled despite the pain and the blood dripping from his mouth.

Then, he said, "B-because I want you to k-know that Minashi and you a-a-aren't alone. Now go, save yourself.", whispering the last sentence.

I didn't want to go but I took off when he yelled, "NOW!"

**Iruka Umino:**

I watched Naruto run off. I pulled the giant shuriken from my back and I slowly leaned myself upon a tree.

Mizuki jumped down from where he is and said, "Why would you save someone who killed your parents, Iruka?"

I replied, "Naruto didn't kill my parents.", wincing a bit at the pain of my wound.

"No...but that thing in him did.", Mizuki said, "Haha! You are so pathetic, Iruka! Saving someone you should hate is very pathetic!"

I chuckled and said, "Naruto and Minashi may have the kyuubi in them, but that doesn't make them the kyuubi itself!", defending them.

Mizuki laughed hysterically as he untied the last shuriken from his back and said, "I planned to kill you later. But I guess I'll have to do it now!", as he threw the shuriken at me.

I just sat there, waiting. Could this be my time?

Just as the shuriken is just a meter away from me, a glowing golden chain repelled it away. My eyes widened and so did Mizuki's. Then, the chain retracted and Minashi stepped in from the shadows.

"You're late, Minashi.", said Naruto as he jumped out of a tree behind Mizuki. "You should be here a few minutes ago."

"At least I'm not too late.", Minashi retorted.

"You!", Mizuki said angrily while pointing at Minashi.

Minashi said, "Me. . .", mockingly. "Well...you sure took your time exposing yourself, Traitor!"

"How did you know?", Mizuki said.

Naruto said, "That's simple, dumb-head! We already know since you first came here and we are here to expose you and take you to your lifetime prison.", smirking.

Mizuki laughed out loud and said, "You?", pointing at Minashi, "And you?", facing Naruto, "You've got to be kidding me! I could kill children like you with one move!"

"That may be so...if we are what you think we are. Well we're not!", Minashi said.

Golden chains appeared from Minashi's back and swung towards Mizuki. Mizuki was holding out for a while but after using so much chakra in dodging such swift offences, I'm not surprised that he's weakened.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", I heard Naruto yell as thousands of his clones appeared all around us.

My eyes widened. This must be the Jutsu that he learned from the scroll!

"Go on, Brother.", Minashi says, turning to Naruto. "He's weak now."

I smirked as all the clones started beating up Mizuki. Wow. For the first time, I saw the Lethal Duo in action. They defeated Mizuki in just a few minutes and that was very impressive.

I smiled at them when they turned to me.

"You alright, Iruka-sensei?", Naruto said. "Do you need help?"

Minashi said, "Geez, Naruto. Since when did having a deep wound on the back become okay?"

Naruto said, "Well he wouldn't get hurt if you weren't late!"

Minashi sighed and said, "Fine...", faced me, "Turn around, Iruka-sensei. I'll heal you."

Wow...Minashi even knows healing jutsu's. I'm very impressed but too weak to say it.

While healing me, Minashi said, "Anyway...thanks for protecting my brother, Iruka-sensei. As good as we are when we're together, we're pretty much not that skilled without each other."

I replied, "Nah...it was nothing. I did what needed to be done."

"Say! Iruka-sensei...can I come to the academy when you announce each team?" Naruto said excitedly.

I looked at him questioningly. "Uhhh...why?"

"Because he want's to show all our classmates that he is not what they think he is.", Minashi answers for him. "Well...I myself want to go too."

Naruto nodded. Agreeing to what Minashi said. Then he looked at me with his puppy-dog-face.

"Sure thing.", I said.

They both smirked, making me smile at them.

**What do you think of the second chapter?**

**Up next on The Lethal Duo, Chapter 3: Unexpected Mission.**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :-) But I sure love it! ^_^**

**Iruka Umino:**

I started the announcements 10 minutes ago. I was just getting to team 7 when suddenly, the door flung open and Naruto entered.

He's not just wearing his usual orange clothing and goggles now. He wore his Chunin Vest over his orange clothes and instead of the goggles, he had his head protector tied to his forehead.

"Stop being such a clown and take off your costume, Naruto!", Ino yelled.

Most of my students laughed. Oh my...here we go. Without looking, Naruto threw a kunai at Ino which barely missed her. The kunai just cut through Ino's hair, leaving her unharmed. I could expect nothing less from Naruto. He is really good at aiming compared to Minashi.

I heard gasps from everyone and then, silence.

Naruto walked to the center of the classroom and said, "From now on, all of you will address me as 'Sir' Naruto.", emphasizing the word sir.

Shikamaru said, "Is this some kind of joke?!"

Naruto gave him a deadly glare, making him shut up. I immediately said, "This is no joke, everyone. Naruto is a chunin and Minashi is a jounin. They were on an undercover mission to expose a threat to the village. That's why they became your classmate."

"Hahaha! An idiot like him? A chunin?! I don't believe it!", Kiba yelled.

Naruto threw a shuriken at him. I watched with wide eyes. That throw was exact and centered. Kiba will be killed!

_'Clang!'_

I sighed in relief when Minashi's golden chains repelled the shuriken. I didn't even know she was here but I sure am glad that she is.

"Now...now...brother. Let's not spill the blood from the likes of him.", Minashi's voice said, calm yet threatening at the same time.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as the golden chains retracted back into Minashi's body as she makes her way beside Naruto.

Minashi took a step forward. "From now on, all of you must give us the respect we deserve! Is that clear?!" Her voice sounding dead serious.

"Yes maam!", All of my students said, looking pale as a ghost.

Then, Minashi said, "Good. Now, my brother and I will leave since we have to take missions.", turned to me, "See ya later, Iruka-sensei. Thanks for letting us barge in for a while.", changing her attitude in an instant.

And with that, they left and I continued my announcement.

**Hiruzen Sarutobi:**

I was huffing smoke from my pipe and enjoying the view of my window. Then, I heard the door open.

I don't need to turn around in order to know who it is. There are only two persons who come in without knocking.

"Ahhh...Children.", I said, while turning around to face them.

Naruto gave me a wink while saying, "Hey Gramps!"

Minashi just crossed her arms and smiled at me. I know why they're here so I took out the list of B-ranked missions and said, "So...the mission that I want you to take on today is a protect and escort type."

"Who're we escorting?! An enchantress?! A beautiful woman?! A princess?!", Naruto said excitedly, his eyes sparkling with joy.

I sighed and said, "Now...now...Naruto. Don't get too excited."

"Who?! Who?!", Naruto yelled excitedly.

I groaned at his interruption. "Naruto...be patient.", Minashi said.

Naruto glared at Minashi but still became silent.

I said, "You are escorting a young prince. He is about your age so you can get to know him well while on the way."

"EH?! I was hoping it was a girl. Believe it!", Naruto said, making me chuckle.

I said, "Send in the Prince."

**Minashi Namikaze:**

The door opened and a guy entered. He has long black hair that hangs loosely on his back. His eyes are calm and shone a brilliant green, adorned with long attractive eyelashes. He has a calm facial expression. I've got to admit, he's quite good-looking.

Then, Gramps said, "Naruto...Minashi...meet Prince Angelo Akuma."

Naruto and I bowed our heads to show our respect. He is after all a Prince.

Then, Gramps said, "Prince Angelo...please meet your escorts, Naruto and Minashi Namikaze.", turned to Angelo, "I believe you will fill them in on the mission while you're on your way."

The Prince gave Gramps a smile before turning to us. "It is very nice to meet you.", giving a slight bow.

Wow...his voice sounds so tender and kind. Then, he looked at us, worry evident in his eyes as he said, "Are you certain to go on this mission? There will be many dangers that will await you on the way."

Naruto said, "Nah! My sister and I can blast any enemy away! Believe it!", cockily.

I hate it when Naruto gets all confident like that but I decided to let him be for now. I gazed at the Prince. He smiled at what Naruto said but his eyes reveal only sadness and concern. What could be worrying him this much. I narrow my eyes at him. Who could be after him?

**Naruto Namikaze:**

"I'm bored.", I said out loud.

We've been walking for hours and hours. I sighed and said, "Hey Prince! How far is your home?"

He turned to me and said, "Well...we will get to the docks in 2 days time and from then on, we will journey on water for 2 weeks."

"WHAT?!", I yelled, my eyes widened and my mouth wide open.

I can't believe he just said that calmly. It would take more than a month of travel. Back and forth.

"Naruto...a fly will surely make a home in your mouth if you keep that up.", Minashi said, making me close my mouth right away.

"B-but Minashi! It'll take us more than a month to complete this mission! Believe it!", I said.

Minashi just said, "I know. I heard. But we took this mission, Naruto. We might as well finish it."

I sighed. She's right. Then, I cheered up.

**Angelo Akuma:**

Naruto amuses me with his way of wording things. He kept on telling me things about himself. I did not mind it at all, in fact I enjoyed it.

As hours went on by, Minashi said, "It's already noon. We should find a secure place to eat and rest for a bit."

We went in the forest since it was the only place with enough cover.

Then, Naruto said, "This should be secured enough!", in a rather loud voice.

**Minashi Namikaze:**

Naruto and I sat on the grass and unfurled our scrolls. We sealed our food and clothes in the scrolls so we don't have to bring anything heavy.

Then, I turned to the Prince who looks like he's not getting ready to eat.

I said, "Prince Angelo...", getting his attention.

He turned to me, a smile on his lips as he said shyly, "Please...just Angelo will do."

"Okay." I stood up. "Aren't you going to eat?", sending him a questioning look.

"I am not really hungry." He replies.

Unfortunately for him, the sound of his stomach filled the silence of the forest. I smirked as Naruto said, "Not hungry huh?"

He turned to us, smiling. A blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Well...to tell you the truth, I do not have any food.", he said.

I chuckled and said, "You can join us. We brought enough food for ten persons."

While eating, I said, "So...what's a Prince like you doing so far from your home?", turning to Angelo.

I sweat-dropped at the sight. Naruto and Angelo are having an eating contest and are currently shoving lots of food into their mouths. I groaned. These two are so alike.

I said, "Would you two cut it out?!", trying to get their attention.

They both turned to me, their cheeks round with so much food, eyes widen

I sighed in frustration. "Gosh...just hurry up and eat. We've got a journey ahead of us, remember?"

They nodded and swallowed the food that they stocked in their cheeks at the same time.

I resealed the things back into and scroll. Turning to my two companions, I gestured them to follow me.

Two days passed and we arrived at the docks. No enemies tried to get in our way so far. This mission may be simple as I think it is.

**Naruto Namikaze:**

"Minashi...can you please buy me lots of mint? You know how I am with water transport.", I said, turning to Minashi.

She gave me a nod and said, "Okay...you stay with Angelo. I'll go buy you some mint."

I nodded eagerly and she left. I turned to Angelo as he said, "You both care so much for each other, huh?", smiling.

I smiled. "Yeah...she's the only one I got. We protect each other. Believe it!"

Angelo turned serious and said, "But...don't you have parents?"

"We did. Our Hokage told us that they could've been the best parents in the world. But unfortunately, they had to die in order to protect the village before we knew them.", I said sadly.

He patted my shoulder and said, "At least you still have each other."

I smiled. "Yes...that is reason enough to keep on surviving."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Angelo and I continued talking. Then, as I faced him, his eyes suddenly widened as something must've caught his eye behind me. I immediately turned around. Minashi is slowly walking toward us, looking drained and hurt. I immediately ran toward her and arrived just in time to support her before her legs gave in.

I said, "What happened?!", panicking.

Small cuts were found on her face, arms and legs. There's a wound on her back that's already dressed.

"A guy suddenly attacked me while I was on my way back to you. He got my back pretty good.", Minashi said, gesturing to her wound.

I sighed and said, "Minashi...you know you shouldn't fight alone. You should've called me.", worriedly.

She smiled and said, "Naruto...you were too far. And don't worry. It's just a flesh wound.", assuring me.

I sighed. I knew she'll be fine. The wound isn't too deep. It should be healed by tomorrow.

"Are you certain you are okay? We could wait for the next boat tomorrow. You should get your wound looked at.", Angelo said, looking worried.

I said, "She'll be fine, Angelo. We should get on the boat or we might be left behind."

And so we did.

**Minashi Namikaze:**

The boat departed soon after we boarded it. Then, a cabin boy took us to our room. The room was large enough for three of us. We have to share a room, just to be safe.

Later that night, Naruto decided to take a shower while I sat on my bed. Angelo had decided to ask someone about the time for supper. I felt it was very hot so I took off my shirt, thinking I have to change my clothes.

I winced at the pain on my back as I slowly removed the dressing. That was when I remembered what happened.

_"Excuse me...do you have mints for sale?", I asked an old woman._

_"Oh! No, dear. But you should try the big store there at the end of the docks. They should have some.", The old woman replied with a smile._

_I smiled back and said, "Thank you."_

_"Your Welcome dearie."_

_And so, I followed the old woman's directions. The end of the docks is farther than I thought and it is already like a forest here. Then, the store came into view. I rushed over and immediately asked for some mints. I paid and then left._

_"Hehehe! What do I have here?", I heard someone say._

_I spun around and faced a guy that's holding an unsheathed sword. He seems to be an adult and has black hair and dark green eyes._

_I said, "What do you want?"_

_Without answering my question, he charged at me. He swung his sword at me. I used my chakra chains to counter his attack._

_To the least of my expectations, his sword cuts right through my chains. I tried to dodge it but he had already slashed my back. I was able to kick him away before he could do me any more damage._

_Then, I took a few steps backward, my sight not leaving my enemy. I narrow my eyes at his sword. It's probably not just an ordinary sword, judging from the way it just went through my chains._

_Suddenly, the enemy threw hundreds of needles at me. My eyes widened. There is no way I could dodge all of that but I've got to try._

_After a few seconds of dodging, none of the needles pierced me so far. But it left cuts on my face, legs and arms. I looked back to the man who attacked me but he was no longer there. I sighed._

_Then, I tore a piece of my clothing and dressed my wound._

What's that guys problem? He just attacked me and then disappeared. Hmpt!

Suddenly, the door opened and someone came in. I faced the door. It is only Angelo. His eyes widened before he turned around, saying, "Oh! Sorry, Minashi. I did not mean to."

Oh! Right...I didn't put a shirt on yet. Geez, it's not like I don't have a bra on. But I shoved my thoughts away and just shrugged while turning around. "It's fine."

Just when I was about to put on a shirt, Angelo suddenly said, "Wait!"

I turned to Angelo. "What now?"

He said, "Turn around.", sounding bossy.

I raised an eyebrow but did what he told me to do. Then, he touched my left shoulder. His hands are so soft.

"My goodness.", he said.

Suddenly, "THE HELL, ANGELO! YOU LET GO OF MY SISTER NOW!", I heard a furious Naruto.

Angelo and I turned to him. Naruto looked like a bull that's ready to charge. "N-naruto...i-it's not what y-you think!", Angelo said, defending himself.

Naruto ranted about Angelo touching me while furiously throwing anything he could hold at him. Angelo tried to block everything while desperately trying to reason with my brother. However, Naruto just ignored him.

Then, I sighed and said, "Naruto...stop it."

Naruto stopped while saying, "But Minashi! He-"

"I know what you saw but the way you're jumping to conclusions is too much.", I said. "Let the guy explain."

Naruto heaved a sighed. "Fine." turned to Angelo. "Why were you touching my sister when she only has her bra on?"

I rolled my eyes. That's a brilliant question, Naruto.

Angelo said, "I was looking at her wound. Go take a look at it."

**Naruto Namikaze:**

I turned to Minashi. "Turn around Minashi."

She begrudgingly does so. My eyes widened as I walked toward her. What happened to her wound?

I grab a hold on her shoulders and said, "Your wound."

Minashi winced a bit and said, "What's wrong with it?"

I said, "It's...It's..."

"Infected.", Angelo finishes for me.

"Who attacked you?", Angelo said, dead serious.

Minashi said, "I don't know. It was a guy with a sword."

Angelo sighed and said, "What does he look like?"

"His hair is black and has dark green eyes. And when I fought him, his sword went through my chakra chains. That's when I got my wound.", Minashi explained.

Angelo said, "Damn it! It's him."

"Who's him?", I immediately said.

**Angelo Akuma:**

I sighed before saying, "My uncle."

"WHAT?!", Naruto and Minashi yelled.

Naruto stood up. "Why the hell is your uncle trying to kill us?"

I replied, "You do not understand. It is complicated."

"You have to tell us, Angelo.", Minashi said. "It would be a great disadvantage if we don't know who or what we're up against."

I did not say anything. Maybe I should tell them the truth. They should know. After all, they are risking their lives for me. So I started my story.

_I was on my way to Father when the palace door flung open. I turned to the door, startled. I trembled with fear when I saw it is Auntie Milana._

_I thought she is in the dungeon! How did she escape? She has killed so many innocent people for fun before. She is very evil and would kill anyone if she has no fun! I have also heard that she is very strong._

_She strolled her way toward me. My eyes widened. Her splendid clothes and beautiful hair are stained with blood. She has probably killed the guards off._

_Then, she said, "Hello, Nephew.", her voice so silky and soft._

_If you do not know what she really is, you would surely mistake her for an angel. Her looks and everything about her are angelic yet she kills people like a devil._

_I stuttered, "H-hello A-auntie M-milana."_

_"Where is your father, dear?", she said. "I would like to see him."_

_"I-I d-do not k-know.", I lied._

_She smiled and said, "You're lying, Angelo-dear."_

_I trembled even more. Damn it! She said, "I thought so. Now, be a kind nephew and lead me to him."_

_My eyes widened as her iris turned to slits and my body moved on its own. No! She's controlling me._

_I stopped walking when we arrived at the closed door that leads to the throne room._

_"Thank you, Angelo-dear. You are such a good nephew.", Auntie Milana said, smiling at me._

_Then, she flung the doors open, making Father and Uncle Marino who are inside, look at her in shock. I just stood outside, unable to move._

_Auntie Milana walked in, in an elegant way while saying, "Hello, Brothers.", as if singing her words._

_"Milana! Why are you here?!", Father said, standing up from his throne. "You're supposed to be in the dungeon!"_

_Auntie Milana just scoffed and gave him a smile. "Please. As if your dungeon could hold me forever, Brother Mashisa."_

_"What do you want?!", Uncle Marino said. "You're not here to have a little chat, are you?"_

_She smirked and said, "My...my...always the business person, Marino. You're no fun."_

_Father and Uncle did not say anything. "Very well then...I want half of the amulet.", Auntie Milana said demandingly._

_Father unsheathed his sword. "There is no way I'l-"_

_"Na-uh-uh!, Brother.", Auntie Milana says calmly as she gestured to me. "You don't want your son to get hurt now, do you?"_

_My body moved on its own and I walked toward Auntie Milana._

_Father's eyes widened. "Angelo..." turned to Auntie Milana "You hurt him and I'll!"_

_"That depends upon what you do, Brother.", Auntie Milana said with a smile. "Now tell me where the amulet is or you'll watch your son kill himself."_

_"Father...", I said as I pointed a knife at my throat. "I am sorry."_

_Father looked at me and said, "It's okay.", turned to Auntie Milana, "I sent it to a friend of mine for safe-keeping. He lives in Konoha."_

_"And who might that be?", Auntie Milana says._

_Father replied, "Hiruzen Sarutobi."_

_"I see.", Auntie Milana says. "Your son's godfather.", as she turned to me, an unimpressed look on her face._

_Auntie Milana stopped controlling me and I immediately threw the knife away._

_Auntie Milana said to Father, "Very well...I can't take the amulet from your friend without having any unnecessary fighting. So, I'll let your son do it."_

_"What?!", Father reacted. "You can't! He's never been outside the castle!"_

_"Well then...he has to learn the hard way.", Auntie Milana said and turned to me. "You would do anything to save your father, right Angelo-dear?"_

_I gulped but nodded._

_"That's a good boy.", Auntie Milana said. "You will start your journey tomorrow."_

I ended the story right there.

"Wait...So your aunt can control other people through her eyes?" Naruto said. "Am I right?"

I nodded. "Yes. That is true. It is the Akuma Kekkei Genkai.", looked at Minashi, "Uncle must be under her control when he attacked you."

"So you can do it too?" Minashi said. "You are an Akuma, right?"

I said, "Our Kekkei Genkai will only be activated when we turn eighteen and if we have killed innocent blood. The more innocent we kill, the more power we gain. Auntie Milana is obsessed with our Kekkei Genkai and she has killed hundreds already."

"So why does she want the amulet so bad?", Naruto asks. "It must be very impotant."

"The amulet increases the power of an Akuma. Instead of controlling a maximum of ten persons, we will be able to control millions. And she already has the other half of the amulet so she should be in control of lots of people.", I said.

Minashi and Naruto didn't say anything after that so I said, "My uncle's way of attack is with poison.", changing the subject.

"WHAT?!", Naruto reacted as he stood up. "What do you mean?!"

"He means that I'm poisoned, Naruto.", Minashi said. "That's why my wound isn't healing."

"But the kind of poison that uncle used is a weak one. He must have broken free from Auntie Milana's control and used the weak poison instead of the strong one, buying Minashi some time.", I said, thinking out loud.

"How much time does Minashi have?!" Naruto yelled as held me by my clothes. "HOW MUCH?!"

I said, "Two weeks at the most."

I saw Naruto's eye water. I understand he is very worried for his sister. They love each other so much.

"She won't make it back to Konoha to get herself healed." Naruto said worried. "She'll die."

"There is a very good healer back where I came from. And the journey to my home is at least two weeks. There is still hope.", I immediately said.

Naruto's face brightened up as he faced Minashi.

Minashi gave Naruto a smile and said, "Don't worry, Naruto. I'll make it. I'm a tough girl, remember?", trying to cheer him up.

Naruto sobbed when he embraced Minashi. "I can't lose you, Minashi. You're the only one I've got."

**The idea just goes pop in my head so I thought, why not add a few things into the storyline? :-)****What do you think?**

**Up next on The Lethal Duo, Chapter 4:****Time is Less.**


	4. Chapter 4: Time is Less

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :-) But I sure love it! ^_^**

**Naruto Namikaze:**

"She's getting worse, Angelo!" I say lowly, staring worriedly at my sleeping sister.

It's been a week since the day she's been attacked and she's getting really weak. She's very pale and her eyebags have darkened. Cracks have also appeared on her lips. She groans in pain when she's asleep. I can't help it. I'm so worried about her.

"I know, Naruto." Angelo says, sighing worriedly. "She needs to hold on for a week more."

"She'll make it." I immediately said cheerfully. "She will." I repeated. Only this time, less energetic.

Angelo pats my shoulder. "Let us go and get some breakfast."

I smiled slightly and gave him a nod.

We are currently walking on the deck. We had to pass throught it in order to get to the kitchen. Suddenly, the whole boat shook, like it hit something. Angelo and I had to do our best to balance ourselves until the shaking stopped.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled while alertly looking around.

Angelo replies, "I do not know. But whatever it was, it cannot be good."

"All hands on deck! All hands on deck!", I heard the captain yell, making me turn to him.

I zoomed my way to the captain using my Namikaze Kekkei Genkai. When I am next to him, I said, "What happened, Captain?"

He narrows his eyes on me before saying, "I sure don't know what happened here just now, lad. But there's a storm brewin' I can feel it! And it'll be a nasty one!"

"A storm?" I said, questioningly. "But there's not a cloud in the sky.", while pointing to the sky.

The sun had just risen and the whole sky is clear as crystal.

"Ye dare question me?!" The captain yelled right into my face, making me wince. "When I say there's a storm, there will be one!"

I sighed. "Whatever you say, Captain."

"NARUTO!" I heard Angelo yell desperately.

I leaned on the railing and scanned the deck for him. My eyes widened when I found him struggling against two men who're dragging him off the boat.

**Angelo Akuma:**

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling against the men who came out of nowhere and started dragging me.

Suddenly, the two men fell face-flat on the deck, revealing Naruto behind them. I sighed in relief.

"Who're they?" Naruto asks, pointing at the unconscious men.

"I do not know." I replied. "Auntie Milana must have sent them."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Minashi.", and rushed his way back to Minashi.

I tried hard to keep up with his long strides. Does a ninja really walk this fast?

"Going so soon, boys?", I heard someone say to Naruto and me, making us stop and turn around.

A woman with short violet hair stood in front of us. She does not look familiar in any way. But the way she looks probably means she is a skilled ninja.

"Who are you?" Naruto hissed.

She replies, "My name will not matter. I'm just here for Angelo.", turning to me.

"M-me?", I said. "But I got the amulet."

"Lady Milana knows that, Angelo. But you've kept her waiting and she wants to kill you for that." The woman said.

In a blink of an eye, Naruto is suddenly in front of me.

"Over my dead body, Lady!" Naruto snarls as he took a stance. "You're gonna have to get through me!"

My eyes widened. He is going to protect me even without his sister? I thought he is powerless without her.

The woman laughed. "But you see boy, you are clearly outnumbered.", gesturing for her comrades to come.

About a dozen men jumped from the water and landed on the deck, surrounding us. Then the woman did a hand seal and dark clouds formed in the sky.

**Naruto Namikaze:**

I observed the enemies carefully. Damnit! There's too many of them. Then, lightning struck and it started to rain. The captain was right all along.

"Surrender, boy. And hand over Angelo. There's no need for unnecessary bloodshed." The lady said.

I chuckled. "Even if I hand Angelo to you, you're still gonna kill me. I just don't see any reason to why you will let me live. If my sister was targetted first, there is no doubt that I will be targetted next. Because only we can stand in your way and prevent you from taking Angelo."

The lady smirked. "You're clever."

"Yeah. I get that I lot." I said, getting ready for a fight. "Just so you know, I'd rather die trying than let you take Angelo away."

"Very well..." The lady said as she took a few steps backward. "Kill him!"

Her men charged. I inhaled lots of air before using my Kekkei Genkai. I defeated her men rather easily but I am drained of my chakra. This is my weakness. That's why I need Minashi. She's always there to assist me and I don't have to overuse my chakra. I dropped to my knees.

"Hahaha!" The lady laughed. "Who's gonna save you now?", and threw shurikens at me.

I tried to stand but my feet gave in. Damn it!

**Angelo Akuma:**

"NARUTO!" I yelled.

My eyes widened when golden chains repelled the skurikens.

"All my life, I always end up saving him." I heard Minashi say as she walked out from the door, weakly. "And till the day I die, I will always save him."

"M-minashi!" Naruto said, facing toward his weak sister. "You shouldn't be here. You're too weak.", worry evident in his voice.

"I have to, Naruto." Minashi said. "I'm your sister. Not even my situation will stop me from trying to protect you."

"How sweet." The woman said, making us turn to her. "Too bad it won't last forever!"

The woman did a series of hand seals before saying, "Water Element: Water Dragon!"

A gigantic dragon took form from the water behind the woman. I gasped as screams from the people on the boat can be heard. Many will be killed because of me. I stared at the dragon, wide-eyed.

"Angelo!" Minashi yelled, making me turn to her.

"Huh?", was all I could say.

"Take all the people inside the boat and keep them there until this is over." Minashi said bossily, although she is very weak. "Naruto and I will deal with this woman"

I gave Minashi a nod and immediately started to gather the people.

**Naruto Namikaze:**

I stare at my sister worriedly as she made her way beside me. She looks so pale and near fainting. I clenched my fists angrily. This is my fault that she's this way. If I didn't ask her to buy those stupid mints, she wouldn't have to be separated from us.

"Naruto." Minashi said, making me turn to her.

She gave me a weak smile before saying, "Get ready."

I nodded and got ready.

**Minashi Namikaze:**

The enemy suddenly controlled her water dragon to attack Naruto. Oh no you don't!

Using my Namikaze and Uzumaki Bloodline Limit, I was able to get to Naruto and shield us with my chakra chains. The impact of the water dragon was strong and I could hardly hold the chains up.

"Minashi..." Naruto said, looking very worried about me.

"I'll be fine." I said, giving him an assuring smile. "I'll create an opening for you to attack the woman. I'll use the water from her Jutsu to distract her. Wait for my signal."

He gave me a nod. Then, I let the chakra chains that surrounded us move rapid enough to cause the water of the water dragon to create a fog. I closed my eyes to sense the woman.

"Now!", I yelled, as I let my chains open so Naruto can go through.

**Naruto Namikaze:**

I immediately leapt toward the enemy, a kunai in my hand. I can't see through the fog but I know Minashi has directed me toward her. When I was near enough to see the enemy, I immediately slashed at her.

She did a backflip and dodged my attack.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", I yelled, doing a hand sign.

Five of me appeared and also started attacking the enemy.

My clones and I were defeated by the lady. As I tried to stand up, the enemy stepped on my chest, shoving me to the floor.

"Hahaha!" She laughed. "Distracting me with the fog won't work since I can sense you. But don't worry. It will be over soon, boy."

Just when she's about to stab me, a blade went through her body. Her eyes shot open as she turned around, revealing Minashi to me.

"You see, I have two distractions." Minashi explained. "One is the fog, and the other is my brother. The fog was just a little something to let you think that my plan failed and Naruto is also a distraction to keep you from focusing on my movements."

The lady looked at Minashi with wide eyes.

"Since the very beginning, I planned to kill you myself." Minashi said.

Then, the lady fell dead on the floor as I stood up, heaving a sigh.

"Well...I guess I did a good job being the distraction, huh?" I said to my sister.

She didn't say anything, making me turn to her. She suddenly started to fall over, making me catch her before she landed on the floor. Panic flared inside me as I lay her in my arms.

"Minashi. . .Minashi." I said in panic. "Please wake up."

I saw Angelo rushing over to me. "What happened to her?"

I replied, "I don't know we were fighting the enemy and then she's unconscious.", making it as short as possible.

"I am Jakir Ethno and I am a doctor." A man suddenly said as he walked toward us. "I should be able to see what's wrong with her."

I brightened up. "Thank you, Sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jakir checked Minashi's wound and her pulse. Angelo and I waited patiently. Then he sat on a chair in front of us.

"You say that she has been poisoned a week ago?" Jakir said.

Angelo and I both nodded.

"Yes. And the poison is estimated to consume her whole body within 2 weeks." Angelo said.

Jakir sighed. "Well...she's fine for now. But her time has been shortened."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled as I raised from my seat. "What do you mean?!"

"When she used her chakra to the limit, the poison in her spread faster." Jakir explained. "She only has 5 more days."

I froze. Five days? No. . .it can't be.

**Angelo Akuma:**

"But isn't there something you can do?!" I said since Naruto was not able to say anything after hearing the news.

Jakir said, "There is nothing I can do about the poison. But maybe I can convince the captain to let his boat go faster. Maybe it will help"

Naruto held Jakir by his clothes, trembling. "Please. . .Anything just to save my sister. Please.", and started crying.

Jakir nodded. "I will do what I can for your sister, Young Man. She has helped keep everyone on the boat safe, including my family. I'll do my best."

**Couldn't think of anything else to write so, there it is. What do you think?**

**Up next on The Lethal Duo, Chapter 5: Ethereal Alteration.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ethereal Alteration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :-) But I sure love it! ^_^**

**Naruto Namikaze:**

The captain agreed to increase the speed of the boat to the max. But he told us that the boat still can't reach Angelo's homeland in five days.

There was nothing else I could do other than hope for my sister to make it. Every night, I didn't sleep. I'm worried about her. Worried that I might find her gone the next day.

I stayed by my sister's bedside since the day she became unconscious. She didn't wake up ever since. And six days have already passed. Jakir said that it was a miracle she's still alive.

"NARUTO!" I heard Angelo yell from outside, making me turn to the door.

The door opened, revealing a messy-looking Angelo. I raised an eyebrow, demanding him to tell me why he looks that way.

"Land!" Angelo said. "We have almost arrived."

My eyes widened as I stood up.

I carried Minashi as fast as we could to the healer that Angelo told me about. Jakir is with us too.

It was a long way and the house of the healer is in the middle of the woods.

When we arrived, Angelo immediately knocked at the door. "Granny Hinaca! Please open up!

The door opened and an old woman went out. "Angelo-dear! What's wrong?"

"Please help us, Old Lady!" I immediately said. "You need to help my sister."

Her eyes snapped at me before looking at my unconscious sister.

I sat down as the old lady checked my sister. Jakir had already left us and went home.

Angelo told the old lady everything that happened to us while she's checking my sister.

Then, the old lady stopped and sighed, making her way in front of me.

My eyes snapped at her, hope clearly evident in it.

"Naruto." The old lady started. "I'm sorry but it's too late."

I stood up furiously. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO LATE?! SHE'S STILL ALIVE! HEAL HER!", my fists trembling uncontrollably.

**Angelo Akuma:**

My eyes widened at Granny Hinaca's news. I would not blame Naruto for reacting that way.

"It's too late." Granny repeated. "The poison has consumed her body. She may still be alive but the poison cannot be removed.", calmly.

Naruto let himself fall on his knees, sobbing.

I could not help but cry myself. It was my fault that this happened to them. If I did not agree to my godfather's idea about escorting me, it did not have to happen this way.

I looked at Naruto as he crawled his way beside Minashi's bed.

"M-minashi. . .I-i'm s-sorry. I c-couldn't p-protect you." Naruto said between sobs and cried intensely.

Granny Hinaca sighed. Naruto's emotions for his sister must have affected her too. Then, she slowly walked away.

**Naruto Namikaze:**

Oh Minashi. My sister. There is nothing I could do for her now. Then, an idea struck me, making me stop crying.

"D-don't worry sister." I said. "I will get my revenge.", determined.

I immediately stood up and faced Angelo. "Angelo, Let's go and see that aunt of yours.", I said, wiping away the tears.

His eyes widened. "What?"

I already walked out the door and he tried to follow me.

"What do you plan on doing, Naruto?" Angelo said, trying to keep up with my fast walking.

I bared my teeth as the anger in me builded up. "That's easy. I'm going to kil her.", I said menacingly.

"But you'll die!" Angelo said, making me stop walking and turn to him angrily.

He stopped walking, looking scared at the way I'm looking at him.

"I don't care if I die!" I yelled. "What's the use of living this life anyway?! With my sister about to die, it's hopeless!" as I resumed walking.

**Granny Hinaca:**

It's already been an hour since the boys left, leaving the girl in my house. I sighed. I heard Naruto say something about getting revenge. I guess it's the only thing he could ever think of doing after knowing that he's gonna lose someone he cares for. But he will surely get himself killed.

I suddenly heard a groan from the unconscious girl on the bed. She must have woken up. I've got to admit, I am very stunned by the girl's persistence against death. If I know better, she should be dead a few days ago.

I made my way to her. Her eyes looked at me, weakly.

"You're awake." I said.

"Where's Naruto?" She said, weakly.

My eyes widened in shock. Even when she herself is dying, all she could worry about is her brother. These siblings really care about each other.

"Your brother..." I started to say. "He went to the castle with Angelo to kill Milana."

Her eyes widened in shock as she shot up in reflex. What the! I can't believe she could move in her condition.

She tried standing up but her legs gave in, making her fall on the floor. I sighed and helped her back to the bed. Just when I was about to walk away, she took a hold of my wrists in a rather strong grip.

"Please. I have to get to him." She said, although very weak.

**Angelo Akuma:**

I begrudgingly led Naruto to the palace. I know he will only get himself killed but he insisted on coming. I could not deny him either. The hatred and anger in his eyes were something I couldn't stand in the way of.

I opened the palace door. There were not any guards anywhere I looked. Is Auntie Milana not here?

We walked on silently until we came upon the closed door of the throne room.

I opened my mouth to say something to Naruto when the door flung open, revealing countless guards guarding Auntie Milana as she sat on my Father's throne.

"Angelo-dear. . .you're back." Auntie Milana said in her usual angelic tone. "And I see you've brought a visitor.", turning to Naruto.

Naruto bared his teeth, growling at the same time. "You witch! You're the one who made my sister suffer!", angrily taking a stance.

Auntie Milana chuckled. "Yes, I did. And it was quite enjoyable, boy."

Naruto advanced toward the guards and fought against them angrily.

**Naruto Namikaze:**

Damn it! I got captured and chained up to a chair. I bared my teeth angrily as the witch strolled her way near me, a kunai in her hand.

"My. . .my. . .my. . .You're quite strong, boy." She purred into my ear.

"Stay away from me, Witch!", I hissed at her, struggling at the same time.

She chuckled and plunged the kunai into my shoulder making me yell in pain.

"Naruto!" Angelo yelled. "Don't hurt him, Auntie Milana!", struggling from the guards who has him captured.

I winced, trying to get used to the pain. I looked up to the smirking witch in front of me, glaring at her.

"I like it when you look at me like that." She said. "It makes me want to take over you and make you my servant."

I immediate looked away. That's right. If I look into her eyes, she'll take control of me.

Suddenly, she stabbed another kunai into my leg. I yelled in pain.

Damn it! She's torturing me! I clenched my fists, trying to endure the pain.

"You know, boy." The witch said. "I enjoy torturing people especially when they hate me so much."

I scoffed. Nothing could get as psycho as her. If only I could find a way to kill her and get my damn revenge!

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Angelo said, making me look up to him. "If I only went home alone it di-"

"Blaming yourself won't do us any good, Angelo.", a familiar calm voice said, making me turn to the door.

My eyes widened. "Minashi?!" I said, shocked to see her.

I thought she was dying. Did the old lady do something to her? Hundreds of questions zoomed into my mind as happiness overcomes me. I can't help it. She's okay.

Minashi gave me a smile.

**Milana Akuma:**

"And who are you, girl?", I said, raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes snapped at me angrily, making me smirk.

"Sorry to barge into your fun, Milana." She said, maliciously. "But I'm gonna have to ask you to step away from my brother!"

"Oh. . .your brother? This makes it even more fun now, eh?" I said.

**Angelo Akuma:**

I saw Auntie Milana's iris turn to slits.

"Minashi! Don't look into her eyes!" I yelled, making Minashi close her eyes immediately.

Auntie Milana chuckled. "And how are you gonna fight me with your eyes closed?!", strolling her way toward Minashi. "You'll be like a little child fighting against an adult."

Minashi smiled, eyes closed. "Heheheh. . .It will be a piece of cake."

Suddenly, Minashi disappeared from where she stood and reappeared behind Auntie Milana.

"You're too fed up with your eyes that you forgot to work on your reaction time, Milana" Minashi said. "And because of that, you're weak."

"S-so f-fast.", Auntie Milana said before falling on the floor.

Blood slowly formed a pool from her.

**Minashi Namikaze:**

I then went near Naruto and started unchaining him, careful not to touch his wounds. I know very well how he reacts when someone touches his wounds. Believe me, I've been there.

Naruto kept on staring at me as I unlocked the chains.

I sighed. "Okay. . .I need to pull the kunai out of your wounds so I can heal it."

He gave me a nod but didn't break his stare on me.

I pulled the kunai out of his wound and immediately healed him. It kind of surprised me that he didn't react at all. But, oh well.

When I'm done, I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when Naruto embraced me.

"I thought I lost you, Minashi. I thought I did." Naruto said, sobbing.

I tightened the embrace. "I thought you did too, Naruto. I was barely holding on."

"What happened?" He said as he let me go.

I started the story.

_"Please. I have to get to him." I said to the old woman, tightening my grip on her wrists._

_She sighed. "I've never seen someone care for her sibling before.", her eyes fixed on me. "Your brother cares for you all the same."_

_"I know." I said knowingly. "In this life, all we have is each other. Without him, what's the purpose of life? My only goal is to be there for him always."_

_The old lady knelt beside me. "I can save you. But you have to be strong too."_

_"Okay. What do I need to do?", I said, determined._

_"I created a forbidden technique that would heal anything and also do so much more." The old lady explained as she got ready to do the technique. "It will make your chakra alterable."_

_"Alterable?", I said, not knowing what she means._

_She said, "You chakra will be able to change it's nature according to your will.", sighing. "You can copy or learn any Jutsu you want even Kekkei Genkai. But beware..."_

_I waited for her to say the bad news__Forbidden Jutsus are not called forbidden for nothing._

_"Nobody has ever survived after I casted the Jutsu on them.", she said._

_I smirked. "I won't die that easily."_

_She gave me a nod while saying, "You ready?"_

_I nodded back. Then, she did a series if hand seals before saying, "Forbidden Jutsu: Ethereal Alteration!"_

_My eyes widened as I felt searing pain from all over my body. It was like my whole body was torn apart muscle by muscle. I screamed in agony._

Naruto just looked at me as I finished telling him what happened.

"I'm sorry, Minashi." he said. "I was stupid to try and get revenge."

I whacked his head, earning an annoyed "Hey!" from him.

I said, "That's for being stupid!", smirking at him.

"Hmpt!", he said, crossing his arms while sending me a glare.

**Angelo Akuma:**

I smiled at the twins. It is good to see that everything is back to normal. Then, I looked around.

There are a countless guards that Naruto had defeated, lying on the ground. Luckily, he did not kill any of them. Just then, I remembered. Where are Father and Uncle Marino?

I walked toward Minashi and Naruto. The guards that were holding me fell unconscious when Auntie Milana was killed.

"Hey. Uhmmm. . .Guys?", I said, unsure of what to say.

Minashi and Naruto turned to me, smiling.

"Erm. . .Can you help me find my Father and Uncle Marino?" I said while scratching my head. "They seem to be...not here."

Minashi replied, "Oh! Sure thing, Angelo." and winked, "They're Akumas right?"

I nodded. Then, Minashi closed her eyes for a few seconds, maintaining a slow rhythm in her breathing.

Then, she opened her eyes. "I only sense one and he's. .below us?", making it sound like a question.

I nodded. "The dungeon is right below the throne room.", gesturing them to follow me.

**Naruto Namikaze:**

Angelo unlocked the cage and leapt into his father's arms. Minashi and I smiled while looking at each other. It's good to see a friend of us so happy.

Then, they ended their hugging and turned to us.

"So. . .who're they?", Angelo's father said, pointing to us but looking at Angelo.

"Father. . .please meet the people who helped me come back alive. My friends, Minashi and Naruto Namikaze." Angelo introduced us. "Guys. . .meet my Father, Mashisa Akuma, the king."

Minashi and I bowed slightly, showing our respects.

He smiled. "Thank you for helping my son.", bowing a bit. "What of Milana?"

"Erm. . .I sort of uhm . .killed her?", Minashi said, scratching her head.

Mr. Mashisa looked at us, eyes wide. Great. . .we're gonna get in trouble for this.

"You what?", he said, sounding like he doesn't believe it.

"They killed her, Father. She was out of control and you know that." Angelo said.

He sighed and said, "Erm. . .I was going to thank them, Angelo."

"You were?", Angelo, Minashi and I said in unison.

**Minashi Namikaze:**

"I want to thank you for ending Milana's treachery. I couldn't do it myself. She is after all my sister.", Angelo's father said.

Suddenly, the door flung open and a man entered. I could recognize him anywhere. He's the one who got me poisoned.

"Uncle Marino!" Angelo said, excitedly. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?", he said. "I can't remember anything."

"Well. . .you attacked me and gave me a rather deep wound on the shoulders. It turns out that your attack had me poisoned. Then, I suffered for about two weaks of searing pain all over my body. I was literally dying but was luckily saved." I said in one breath. "Did I leave anything out?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and scoffed. Angelo just smiled. King Mashisa has no idea what I just said.

Angelo's uncle looked at me. "If what you said is true, then I'm sorry. I wasn't in control of my body."

I gave him a nod. "It's alright. I just thought I should tell you. After all, you asked about what happened."

He just smiled.

"Well. . .how do I repay you both?", Angelo's father suddenly said. "You've done so much for the kingdom and also for my family."

Naruto's eyes sparkled as he said, "Oh! You could-"

"You could give us a safe ride home.", I interrupted, earning a poisonous glare from Naruto, which I totally ignore.

"Would that be all?", The king said, with a smile.

Naruto said, "I woul-"

"Naruto.", I said, warning him.

"But Minashi!", Naruto whined, pouting.

I smiled at him before turning back to the king. "Yes. That would be all, Your Highness."

"If your village would need any help, feel free to ask us." The King said. "We will give our full support."

**Naruto Namikaze:**

"I guess that's all that happened, Gramps.", Minashi said, finishing the whole story.

Gramps nodded, thinking. "Well. . .you both did a good job."

I just sighed. Hopefully, Gramps would be more careful in sending us to random missions. I know he is worried about what happened to Minashi. He just tries not to show it.

Minashi has obtained a new kind of power now. The Ethereal Alteration. I don't know what it means but it sounds cool so it should be good.

"Well. You two should get some rest. You just finished a long mission." Gramps said. "I'll see you tomorrow for some new missions."

Minashi and I gave him a nod and then went out his office.

**And there we have it! :-). Minashi and Naruto finally finished their mission. What do you think?**

**Up next on The Lethal Duo, Chapter 6: Back-up has arrived.**


	6. Chapter 6: Back-up has Arrived

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :-) But I sure love it! ^_^**

**Minashi Namikaze:**

"Naruto. . .WAKE UUUUP!", I yelled right into Naruto's ears, making shot up and do a fighting stance while alertly looking around.

I smirked, looking amused by his actions. I couldn't help it. I already tried to wake him up twenty times but he just won't budge. So, I decided to do what I just did.

"Minashi!", Naruto whined in a child-like way as he made his way back to his bed.

"Oh no you don't, Mr." I said, grabbing a hold of his wrist and dragging him out his room "I had a hard time waking you up and I'm not gonna let my efforts go to waste by letting you go back to sleep." and dumped him on a chair in the kitchen.

"But I'm still sleepy." He yawned. "Just five more minutes?", hope sparkling in his eyes.

"No." I said, making him frown. "It's almost seven and we gotta see Gramps soon. He sent us a message about a mission."

"Fine." He sighed us he got up and went to the bathroom.

I sighed. Oh well.

"So what's the mission, Gramps?", Naruto immediately said just after we got inside Gramp's office.

I sighed. Luckily, Gramps understands him.

"Kakashi and his team were sent on a C-ranked mission yesterday." Gramps started. "It is to escort Tazuna, a bridge builder back to his homeland, The Land of Waves."

"And?" Naruto said, sounding impatient.

"Sorry, Gramps." I immediately said. "Naruto's a bit cranky lately."

Gramps nodded while Naruto gave me a glare.

"It turns out that the mission isn't a C-ranked one. Tazuna couldn't afford a higher mission rank so he didn't tell me anything about himself being hunted down by rogue ninjas that work for someone called Gato." Gramps said.

"So Uncle Kakashi got unlucky, huh?" I said, smirking.

We started to call Kakashi our uncle after we learned that he was once Dad's student.

"Yes. But Kakashi decided to go on with the mission." Gramps added. "But I'm sending him back-up. Just to be safe."

"And let me guess." Naruto says, crossing his arms. "You're sending Minashi and me?"

Gramps gave him a nod.

"That Uncle Kakashi! He just had to get himself in trouble!" Naruto started ranting."And because of that, I had to lose a few minutes of sleep just to get his butt out of it!"

I sighed. Naruto's gonna rant on and on about this. It will be a long way.

**Kakashi Hatake:**

My team and I are currently on a boat, silently rowing through the mist.

Sasuke Uchiha is as silent as he could be. Sakura Haruno, however, just keeps ranting on and on to Sasuke who in turn just ignores her. I turn my gaze to the other member of my team. A white-haired boy that's sleeping peacefully. Then, my mind drifts off to the time we introduced ourselves.

_Sakura and Sasuke finished introducing themselves. So, I turned to the last member of my team. A white-haired boy with lavender eyes._

_I said, "Your turn, white-haired boy.", pointing to him. "Name, Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies and Dreams."_

_His lavender eyes stared at me before saying, "My name is Cloud Tashina. What I like or don't like doesn't matter. My hobby is reading. And my dream is to belong."_

_I narrow my eyes at him. Belong?_

_"Ahh. . .Kakashi. What brings you here?", Hokage-sama said._

_"I would like to know more about my new student." I sighed. "I heard that he enrolled to the academy exactly on graduation day."_

_"Ah. Yes." Hokage-sama said. "He was found by our ninja scouts wandering in the forest 2 weeks ago. He told me that he is an orphan and that he needs a home. So, I decided to let him stay in the village."_

_I didn't say anything and just nodded._

_"I told Iruka to let him take the graduation test and he passed." , Hokage-sama added. "But, you have to watch him closely. I don't know anything about him yet so I gotta be careful. He might be a spy. Can you do that, Kakashi?"_

_"Yes, Hokage-sama.", I replied._

I sighed. Well. . .he didn't show any signs of hostility so I can relax myself and focus on the mission.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed loudly, making me turn to her.

I sighed at the sight. Sakura seems to be trying to hug Sasuke while Sasuke is trying his best to keep her away, an anime vein appearing on his forehead.

"Do you mind, Sakura?!", Cloud said angrily, waking up from his peaceful sleep. "I'm sleeping here!" an anime vein appears on his head.

"I don't care, Cloud!", Sakura retorted.

"Don't be so loud!", The man who's rowing the boat said in a whisper, making all of us turn to him. "I didn't turn the engine off and started rowing you here for nothing! We have to go unnoticed."

The man rowed us until we hit land.

"I cannot go any further.", The man who owns the boat said as we got off.

"We know. We're not stupid." Cloud says, his hands tucked in his pockets. "It's not like you could row your way on dry land. Or maybe that's what you planned on doing.", sarcastically.

I smirked. I'm beginning to like this kid.

**Sakura Haruno:**

I walked beside Sasuke-kun while looking around, curiously. My eyes widened at the cute white rabbit that I saw.

"Aw. . .so cute.", I said as I went near it.

I thought it would hop away but instead, it hopped into my arms. It seems to be tame. Weird.

"EVERYONE DUCK!", Kakashi-sensei yelled, making me turn around.

My eyes widened at the gigantic sword swirling towards me.

I froze in place. Suddenly, someone pulled my feet, making me tumble down, the sword missing me.

I turned the the person who saved me. It was Cloud.

"Do you always have to be saved like that?", he says, sounding annoyed.

**Kakashi Hatake:**

I immediately turned to the tree where the sword had sliced into. A man appeared, standing on the hilt of the sword. Instead of looking at us, he was facing the other direction. Is he being serious here?

Then, I narrow my eyes at him. I knew he looks familiar.

"Zabuza Momochi." Cloud said, making me turn to him.

_"He knows him?"_, I thought

"Cloud.", Zabuza said, almost in a whisper. "Why are you here?"

**Cloud Tashina:**

"I'm one of them now, Zabuza-san.", I answered his question.

"Cloud. . .you know him?", Kakashi asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Yes. I lived with him for a few months once." I replied, tucking my hands into my pockets. "Don't worry. I'm more on your side than his, Kakashi. But don't count on me to participate in this fight."

Kakashi stared back at Zabuza-san.

"Well. . in that case, I'll get rid of him alone.", he said.

I smirked. Zabuza's strong. This will be an interesting fight.

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

Damn it! Kakashi has been captured by Zabuza's Jutsu. Even with the sharingan, Kakashi is still weak. Then, Zabuza made a water clone to attack us.

"You know, you guys don't deserve to be ninjas!", Zabuza's clone said, chucking evilly. "You're nothing but mere cattle to a wolf like me!"

I clenched my fists. It's now or never! I have to attack.

I threw shurikens at him and did a series of hand seals. "Katon: Fireball Technique!", and blew fire toward him.

When the fire died, I smirked. The clone was destroyed.

"Yay! Go Sasuke-kun! You're so cool!" Sakura exclaimed.

**Kakashi Hatake:**

"Your kid is good, Kakashi.", Zabuza said, beside me. "Now let's see if he can handle this." and did a hand seal.

My eyes widened when five water clones took form from the water.

"Run!", I immediately yelled at my team. "Get out of here! The mission is to protect Tazuna! So protect him! Get out of here!"

There is no way that my team will defeat these many clones. Sakura is too inexperienced. I don't see Cloud trying to do anything either, whatever it is that he can do. Sasuke is the only hope but I doubt he can defeat all those clones.

"Yeah. We could just run away and have Zabuza hunt us down after he kills you." Cloud said calmly.

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

Tch! That Cloud gets on my nerves. He's one to talk. He's not even doing anything. And how could he be calm at a time like this? Maybe cause he knows the enemy.

Suddenly, the clones leapt towards us, making me focus back to them. They stopped just a few steps away from me.

My eyes widened when one of them disappeared. But before I could react, a kick on the stomach flung me away. I tumbled on the ground, spitting blood from the impact of the kick.

I sat up, trembling intensely. There's no way I can defeat all of them. I already had trouble with one. How much more five?

"SASUKE-KUN!", Sakura screamed in panic, making me look up to the enemy.

All of the clones are charging toward me, all holding their gigantic swords, ready to kill me. Damn it! I can't move!

Unexpectedly, someone with red hair appeared in front of me and blocked all of the swords, saving me in the process. My eyes widened in surprise as I recognized who it is. Minashi. . .

"Back off, Clones." She hissed. "You're not killing anyone today!", as she pushed all five clones away, making them take a good five steps backwards.

The clones suddenly bursted into water right when I heard the real Zabuza yell, "ARG!"

**Kakashi Hatake:**

The Jutsu that Zabuza used to capture me disappeared. I looked at Zabuza. His right shoulder is wounded.

"Uncle Kakashi! You sure owe me.", I heard Naruto's voice, making me turn to him.

He twirled a kunai around his fingers, smirking.

"Naruto. . .why are you here?", I said, questioningly.

"You have a weird way of saying thank you, Uncle Kakashi." Naruto says as he puts his kunai back into his weapon pouch. "Oh well. . .Gramps sent us to be your back up."

I turned to my team and saw Minashi with them. It didn't surprise me that Minashi is with Naruto. They're inseparable.

"Suiton: Water Serpent!", Zabuza suddenly yelled. "You should pay attention to your opponent, Kakashi!"

**Minashi Namikaze:**

The water level rose just as Naruto appeared beside me. Uncle Kakashi and Zabuza continued the fight.

"Are you sure Kakashi-sensei will be okay on his own, Minashi-sama?", Sakura speaks up.

"Nah. . .he'll be fine, Sakura-chan." Naruto says energetically, answering for me.

An ANBU arrived and killed Zabuza himself. Then, he took away Zabuza's body.

"You can all rest at my house.", Tazuna said.

Naruto was grinning at me when I sensed Uncle Kakashi slow down and started falling over.

"Naruto. . .", I said, gesturing him to catch Uncle Kakashi.

He does so in a second, using his Namikaze super speed.

"Kakashi-sensei!", Sakura said. "Is he gonna be okay, Minashi-sama?", turning to me.

"He'll be fine after he rests.", I replied. "And please stop calling me Minashi-sama. Minashi-san will do."

After a few hours of sitting beside his bed, Uncle Kakashi finally stirred. I sighed.

"Finally, you're awake." I said. "You sure took your time."

He slowly sat up, holding his head. "Yeah. I overused my chakra again.", sighed, "It's the Sharingan."

"Yeah.", I said, nodding. "You're not an Uchiha so your body will have to go through it's limits just to keep up with the Sharingan."

He just sighed. He must be very tired so I said, "Get some rest, Uncle. You'll need it for tomorrow."

He nodded and layed back down.

**I decided to add another character into the story. I couldn't think of any other name to use and Cloud Tashina sounded good to me so I used it. What do you think?**

**Up next on The Lethal Duo, Chapter 7: A day of fun and training**


	7. Chapter 7: A Day of Fun and Training

Chapter 7: A Day of Fun and Training

Friday, July 18, 2014

6:36 PM

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :-) But I sure love it! ^_^**

**Minashi Namikaze:**

I sighed frustratedly when I saw the sight. Naruto's foot is on Cloud's face and Cloud's foot is on Naruto's stomach. It's like they had some sort of sleep-walking fight in here.

I separated them and smacked Naruto's head. He shot up, his eyes wide open.

Then, he glared at me, making me smile at him.

"Good Morning, Naruto.", I said, tying to lighten up his mood.

"Minashi. . .", he said, pouting.

"It's almost seven. Now get up!", I said, yelling the last part.

"Fine.", he said, as he wobbles out the room.

Cloud sat up. "Geez. . .what's with the noise?"

I turned to him with a smile. "Sorry. I was just telling Naruto to get up." I stood up. "Sorry to wake you.", as I turned to leave.

"Wait. . .Minashi.", he said, making me turn to him.

"Erm. . .you care a lot for him, huh?", he said. "Nobody ever cared for me like that.", mumbling the last sentence.

"Well. . .he is my twinbrother so, of course I care for him. I love him very much." I said, turning to the sad-looking Cloud. "I heard that you're also an orphan. I'm sorry."

**Naruto Namikaze:**

Sasuke and Sakura are already eating when I got to the kitchen. So, I joined them.

"Sasuke-kun! You should try the rice balls.", Sakura said, her voice sounding flirty.

Sasuke just ignored her. I let them be and took the right amount of food to eat.

I sighed in frustration. For a good ten minutes, Sakura never stopped talking to Sasuke and it's getting irritating. Then, Minashi came to the kitchen with Cloud.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "What took you, Minashi?"

She just smiled. "I just had a little talk with Cloud.", sitting beside me.

"Owh. . .Okay.", I said. "Hey. . .wanna go have a little dip in the sea, Minashi?", my eyes widening as the idea just hit me.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!", Cloud exclaimed.

I narrow my eyes at him. When did he get so cheerful? I thought he was an emo guy like Sasuke.

**Minashi Namikaze:**

I stare at Cloud and smiled. It seems he listened to everything I told him.

_"I heard that you're also an orphan.", I said, sighing."Would you care to tell me what happened?", I added._

_Cloud chuckled but his eyes show only sadness. "I killed them. That's what happened."_

_My eyes widened in disbelief. "What?!"_

_"You must want to stay away from me now, do you?" He said. "Just like what everyone did after I told them that I killed my parents."_

_"Why? What happened?", I said, kneeling in front of him. "Tell me, Cloud."_

_His lavender eyes looked at me. Confusion evident in it._

_"Why? I thought you would just stay away from me without asking me what happened." He said, his eyes watering._

_I smiled. "Well. . .I guess I'm weird then.", I said, giving him a smile. "I believe that everything happens for a reason, Cloud.", turning serious. "Whatever it was that happened, whether good or bad, there will always be a reason behind it. So now, tell me."_

_"I am a Tashina. We have a very special Bloodline Limit. We can control fire whenever we please using only a little amount of chakra." , Cloud started. "Unfortunately, I was born in a place where anyone with Bloodline Limit is hunted down and killed."_

_I sighed. He must have gone through a lot._

_"Our clan lived our lives in hiding. It was good at first but until one night." Cloud closed his eyes, inhaling a large amount of air before continuing. "A large group of hunters found us camping near a cliff."_

_I closed my eyes. I could already imagine what had happened next._

_"Everyone was killed in front of my eyes." Cloud said, clenching his fists. "Except Mom and Dad."_

_I waited for him to continue._

_"I don't know how I did it. I was scared, angry, and hateful. I didn't know what I did." Cloud continued, his tears already dripping down his face. "Somehow, I manipulated fire. I don't know how but all I know is that by the end, everyone around me was dead. Including my mother and father. I killed them."_

_I embraced him tightly. I felt him tense up a bit before giving into the embrace, sobbing._

_"No. Don't pity me. I don't need your pity." He said, his voice sounding shaky. "I don't need friends, love, bonds. It will only hurt me in the end.", pushing me away._

_"Oh Cloud." I said, tightening the embrace instead of letting him go. "Pain exists in reality. It will always be there, waiting to hurt us whenever it can. But shutting down your feelings won't help you. It's true that you won't have to feel pain of losing someone dear to you. But you will forever carry the pain of loneliness."_

_He didn't say anything. Then, I let him go._

_I gave him a smile, hoping that he listened to everything I said._

My eyes snapped at my brother as he tugged at my shirt, hope in his eyes. "Please let me go for a swim."

I smiled. "Okay, Naruto. Just be careful."

**Kakashi Hatake:**

I slowly open my eye, letting it adjust to the brightness of my surroundings. I slowly sat up while holding my still-dizzy head.

"Good Morning, Uncle.", a familiar voice said.

I looked up, finding Minashi seated on a chair, just a few steps from my bed.

I said, "Oh...Minashi. Good Morning. Where are the others?"

"They're outside, playing in the sea with Naruto.", she says.

I gazed at her, meeting her gray eyes. I said, "What about you? Aren't you gonna join them?"

She shrugged. "Nah. . .I prefer not to get wet. I already took a bath."

I smiled.

**Minashi Namikaze:**

I sighed as I went out the house, making my way to the sea. Uncle Kakashi told me to look after his team as they have fun. Well, I can't really say no to a recovering man now, can I?

I walked on as the others came into view. Naruto had already jumped into the water. Sasuke, Sakura and Cloud just stood on the wooden mini dock. I stopped when I'm beside Sasuke.

"Minashi! The water is just right. Come on!" Naruto said, paddling in the water excitedly.

I shrugged. "Nah. . .I think I'll pass."

**Cloud Tashina:**

I smirked when Minashi said that. It just gave me an idea of something stupid to do. Then, I pushed Minashi into the water. She tried to balance herself from falling but in the end, she only managed to drag Sasuke with her.

Minashi and Sasuke immediately swam up, leaving their head visible while in the water.

Sasuke sent Minashi a deadly glare. "The hell, Minashi! Why'd you do that for?!", an anime vein appearing on his head.

Minashi just smiled at him before giving me a poisonous glare. "Cloud. . .", she said, raising an eyebrow angrily.

I chuckled, closing my eyes for a bit, amused by them. "You still gonna pass?" , giving her a closed eye grin.

Suddenly, someone pulled me into the water in a huge 'splash'.

"Hey!", I exclaimed when I swam to the surface.

Sasuke and Minashi both smirked at me. I just smiled. I know they're the ones who pulled me into the water.

**Kakashi Hatake:**

I rested myself for a bit more, thinking about the time when that ANBU took Zabuza away. Why didn't he just get rid of Zabuza's body right there, in front of us?

Maybe he just doesn't want the kids to see it. Or maybe, he's in league with Zabuza. Tsk! I have a bad feeling about this.

"Yo! Kakashi-sensei!", I heard Cloud's voice say, making me turn to him surprisingly. When did he start calling me sensei?

His other teammates also went in, followed by Minashi and Naruto. They look like they just finished taking a bath.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you okay now?", Sakura asked.

I replied, "Yeah...but not totally. I still have to recover."

**Naruto Namikaze:**

Uncle Kakashi started talking about Zabuza and the ANBU that took him away. But I don't quite understand what he's trying to say because he uses such complex words. Why does he have to do that?

Uncle Kakashi was cut off when Minashi said, "You mean Zabuza is not dead and the ANBU who took him away is the one who saved him. Is that what you're trying to say, Uncle?", making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Erm...I was getting to that.", Uncle says.

"WHAT?!", Sakura yelled, Sasuke looks just as surprised as she is.

"But you said his heartbeat stopped.", Sakura said.

Uncle Kakashi said, "Yes...but the weapons that the ANBU ninja used are..."

"Senbon needles. They can be very deadly if you target vital spots of the body. But, it is also very useful in terms of death faking.", Cloud explained. "I'm sorry to put an even heavier weight to your already heavy faces but Kakashi-sensei is right. Zabuza is still alive."

I just looked at him. So he knows?

"That ANBU who took Zabuza away is Haku and he is Zabuza's partner.", Cloud added.

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

I pinned Cloud to the wall angrily. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?!", my teeth clenching. "You knew all along!"

"I told you that I wasn't gonna participate in the fight. And telling you about Haku is part of that!", Cloud said, his eyes locking with mine angrily.

**Minashi Namikaze:**

I sighed. "Okay, break it up, you two.", I said, separating Sasuke and Cloud. "Geez. . .fighting against each other won't help solve the problem. It will only make it worse. So I suggest you let it off and get along!", making myself sound superior.

Sasuke narrows his eyes at Cloud as he distanced himself from him. Cloud just ignores him expertly.

"So, what do we do, Kakashi-sensei?", Sakura said.

"I'm going to train you." Uncle Kakashi said.

"But last-minute trainings won't help us defeat the enemy, Kakashi-sensei! You've seen how the enemy fought.", Sakura says.

"Who said anything about defeating them?", Uncle Kakashi says.

I sighed as I looked around the huge trees. Uncle Kakashi said he'd train his team in the forest and asked me to go on ahead to check it for any threats. I wonder what their training will be.

Well, I see nothing out of the ordinary here. I turned to leave.

'_Crack!'_, I heard a twig snap, making me throw a kunai in it's direction in reflex.

"Minashi!", I heard Naruto yelled.

I smiled as he walked out if his hiding place, his eyes as big as saucers.

I saw a tear on the shoulder part of his clothes.

"Why'd you that for?!", he said. "You could've killed me. You know I'm not good at dodging."

"Well I'm not good at throwing kunai's either." I said, smirking. "Or have you forgotten that?"

He scratched his head. "Yeah. But you still 'almost' killed me." emphasizing the word almost.

"Well. . .why were you sneaking up on me anyway?" I said, as he made his way beside me. "Didn't I tell you to stay with Uncle Kakashi?"

"Nah. . .Those guys are too slow for my level. Especially with Uncle Kakashi walking on crutches." He said with a smirk.

I smacked his head earning a pointy glare and a loud "Hey!" from him.

"What did I tell you about being cocky, Naruto?" I said angrily, making him drop his glare and look down.

"That you don't want to tolerate it.", He said, regretting what he did. "Sorry. I got carried away. I blame Tazuna's grandson for that. He just suddenly barged into our conversation and ranted about heroes not existing. I had to counter what he said."

I sighed. "As long as you didn't hurt him, then okay."

**Naruto Namikaze:**

"They're here.", Minashi says, standing up from where she sat down.

I looked around and immediately grinned when I saw them. Although the time I spent with them is very short, I already like their company so much.

I like Sasuke because he's so easy to irritate. Cloud is somewhat almost like me so I like him too. Sakura, well, I kind of have a crush on her.

I treat these three as my bestfriends now. Minashi shouldn't mind, right?

**Sakura Haruno:**

"Okay! Is everyone here?", Kakashi-sensei said, as he held unto his crutches.

I guess he's still on his way to fully recovering. Since no one replied, I looked around my teammates before saying, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei. Everyone is here."

"So, what are we gonna do, Kakashi-sensei?! Come on...tell us!", Cloud yelled, excitedly.

Why does he have to be so loud? He kind of reminds me of Naruto at the academy before he announced that he's actually a Chunin. I shuddered at the thought that I always punch or hit him really hard without knowing his rank.

I faced Kakashi-sensei as he said, "You're going tree-climbing."

"EHH?!", Cloud and I exclaimed.

"Yes. And for the rules, no using of hands.", Kakashi-sensei said.

I looked at him like he's crazy. Cloud just keeps on babbling things while Sasuke-kun just stayed silent.

**Kakashi Hatake:**

I sighed. "Fine. I'll show you." I said, slowly making my way to a tree on my crutches. I probably look uncool right now.

"Uncle Kakashi." I heard Minashi say, before she appeared right in front of me.

Well, I know that she and Naruto inherited Minato-sensei's inhuman speed so I'm not at all surprised.

"What is it, Minashi?", I said.

"Let me show them what you mean." She said. "You are not in the condition to exert youself, Uncle."

I sighed. I've got to admit, she's right. "Okay. . .go on.", I said, smiling. Although I doubt she saw my smilesince I'm wearing a mask.

I could hear smalls gasps from Sakura, Sasuke and Cloud when Minashi started walking vertically on the tree trunk.

She stopped and stood upside-down from a branch. "See what my Uncle means?"

"Wow." Sakura says. "Will you teach us, Minashi-san?"

**Naruto Namikaze:**

I sat silently beside Minashi, watching the others train. It's been a few hours since they started the training.

"Okay. Let's call this a day and continue your training tomorrow.", Uncle Kakashi said, making me jump up in joy. Finally!

"What?! But I c-can't stop now." Cloud said. "I haven't even made it to the top!"

I smiled. Well that's for sure. He always falls down, either landing on his head or on his face. There are currently lots of bumps all over his head.

"We have to go, Cloud." Uncle said. "We can't leave you here to train alone. We don't know when the enemy will strike."

"I'd like to train more too, Kakashi." the ever-confident Uchiha said.

I smirked. Well he should. He always puts too much chakra on his feet, making the tree crack when he steps on it.

Uncle Kakashi sighed. He knows that he won't be able to convince these two. They're both too hard-working for their own good.

Suddenly, Uncle Kakashi turned to me.

I raised my hands in defence. "Don't look at me. I'm going back to the house and getting myself a nap."

He shifted his eyes to Minashi.

"Fine." Minashi said. "I'll look after them.", making Kakashi give her a closed-eye smile.

**Minashi Namikaze:**

I looked up to the sky. The sun had almost set but Cloud and Sasuke haven't stopped training yet.

"Hey Minashi.", Cloud called me.

I turned to him. "What?"

"You're very good at the tree-climbing. Could you give me a few hints on how to do it?", he said, not a sign of hesitation in his voice.

He's quite eager to learn, huh?

I opened my mouth to say something but didn't get to when I heard Sasuke yell, "ARG!"

Cloud and I immediately turned to him. I saw him lying to the ground, clutching his right arm. We immediately went to him. I narrow my arms at his arm.

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

Damn it! I was running up the tree when I got myself distracted, listening to Cloud and Minashi.

I suddenly slipped off the tree and I wasn't able to land on my feet. But the impact on my right arm is too much. It might be dislocated or worse, broken.

"Oi Sasuke. What the heck happened to you?", Cloud said.

"Shut up. " I said angrily, enduring the pain. "I just fell.", closing my eyes.

I felt a hand suddenly touch my right arm and the pain shot up. I immediately tumbled backwards, pushing the person who touched me in the process.

I found Minashi sitting on the ground in front of me. She must be the one I pushed.

"Sasuke, your arm is dislocated. Let me help you.", she said, looking at me seriously.

I allowed her to come near me but knocked her hands away when she tried to touch my arms again.

"Right. . .I could just stare at your arm and it will just magically heal." She said sarcastically, but giving me a glare. "How the hell do you expect me to help you if you don't let me touch your arm, Coward?"

I gave her the deadliest glare I could give at that time. "Tch! I don't know! Find a way damnit!"

She sighed. "Fine.", turned to Cloud. "Cloud, go and get Uncle Kakashi."

He nodded and went away. I sighed as I watched him go. It's a long way back to Tazuna's house so I have to wait a bit.

I turned back to Minashi. My eyes widened a bit when she untied her braided hair and flipped them while smiling at me. Wow, she looks beautiful. Wait! No she's not. I immediately looked away.

"Sasuke. . ." Minashi said. "Can I ask you something?", walking toward me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to her. "What?"

She suddenly disappeared from where she stood, making my eyes widen. Where'd she go? Before I could even look around, I suddenly heard, '_crack!'_

I don't know what happened. That was when I felt a searing pain from my right arm, making me look at it. I immediately realized that Minashi had pulled my right arm to fix it.

"Does that hurt?", she said, smirking.

"ARGGG!", I yelled, clutching my right arm and rolling on the ground. The pain is so unbearable.

**Kakashi Hatake:**

We arrived in the forest. It already dark when we arrived. Then, I scanned the surroundings for Minashi and Sasuke. I found Minashi sitting on the ground with Sasuke asleep on her lap.

I felt Sakura letting out hot steam from her ears. Heh. . .so much for her lovelife.

I just ignored her and went near Minashi. "Cloud told me that Sasuke's been injured."

Minashi smiled and said, "Yes. He fell and dislocated his right arm. But I already fixed it."

I nodded. "Well then, let's go."

**:-) What do you think?**

**Comment?**

**Vote?**

**Or anything at all?**

**Feel free dude! ^_**^

**Up next on The Lethal Duo, Chapter 8: Rama**


End file.
